


Congrats on 3 Million

by Band_obsessed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Edging, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, blowjob, bottom!Phil, dom!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was the first one to realise that Phil had reached 3 million, at least, Phil figured he was. That was the only reason he could fathom in his sleep clouded mind as to why Dan had his lips around the tip of his cock at some ungodly hour in the morning.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Phil hits 3 Million subs and Dan rewards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congrats on 3 Million

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hi!! This was posted to Tumblr a few days ago I think and now I'm posting it here and yeah enjoy!!

Dan was the first one to realise that Phil had reached 3 million, at least, Phil figured he was. That was the only reason he could fathom in his sleep clouded mind as to why Dan had his lips around the tip of his cock at some ungodly hour in the morning.

“Dan, what?” Phil gasped, threading his fingers through Dan’s hair, gently tugging as he started to bob up and down.

“Celebratory blowjob. Well, celebratory sex hopefully but starting with a celebratory blowjob.” Dan replied, smirking before closing his mouth around Phil’s dick again, moaning around him as he hit the back of his throat.

“Cele- oh fuck - celebrating what?” Phil moaned, hips bucking up further into Dan’s mouth, eyes slipping shut in pleasure.

“3 million subs, you idiot.” Dan stated, reluctant to remove his mouth from Phil’s cock. “Now shut up and let me blow you.” Phil moaned loudly and quickly complied, hands gripping Dan’s hair as his hips started to buck up into Dan’s mouth.

“Oh fuck! D-Dan, I-I’m gonna-” Phil warned, hips bucking sporadically and he would’ve been ashamed at how quickly he was going to cum if Dan wasn’t so sinfully good with his mouth. Just as Phil was teetering on the edge, Dan pulled his mouth off, quickly gripping the base of Phil’s dick.

“Not so quickly you’re not.” Dan chided, hand slowly pumping once more, carefully gauging Phil’s reactions so he could stop if he got close.

“Dan - fuck - why? Please, I’m so fucking desperate.” Phil whimpered, hips bucking and Dan had to hold back a moan at how needy he was. Rarely did he see Phil like this, desperate and undone under him but fuck, it was one of his favourite sights.

“I wanna try something new,” Dan said slowly, checking to make sure that Phil was okay with that.

“What?” Phil panted, trying his best to continue grinding his dick into Dan’s hand.

“I wanna edge you.” Dan murmured, smirking when Phil moaned loudly.

“Oh fuck, Dan.” He whimpered, biting down harshly on his lip when Dan took his cock back into his mouth, lightly suckling on the head teasingly. Finally taking him fully down his throat once more, Dan hummed around him, feeling Phil buck up into him further, hands tugging harder at his hair and he’d be lying if he said that that didn’t turn him on.

“Can I fuck you?” Dan asked, pulling his mouth off Phil’s cock and instead littering kisses up the sides, gently placing his lips on the side of the head and sucking as he waited for Phil to respond.

“Oh fuck- Dan- fuck yes.” Phil stuttered and Dan moaned lowly, flashing Phil a grin before taking him back down his throat, wanting to edge him once more with his mouth before he fucked into him. When Phil got close he pulled off and pressed a kiss to his lips, hand trailing over his chest and abdomen.

“Go get some lube,” Dan stated, pulling off Dan and sitting up instead, yanking his shirt over his head before taking off his boxers, “Oh, and bring me the box of our toys.” He added as an afterthought, leaning back on his elbows as he watched Phil scamper up and run across the room, cock bouncing in time with his footsteps. 

“Oh fuck Dan, please just get in me.” Phil begged, straddling Dan’s waist and pushing him down, slamming their lips together. Dan growled into the kiss before pushing Phil off of him and flipping them over, pinning Phil’s hands above his head.

“I’m in charge tonight.” He murmured huskily, lips placing open mouthed kisses to Phil’s jaw and neck, stopping every few inches to suck a mark into the pale skin, soothing it with his tongue after.

“Please.” Phil whimpered, hips bucking up, frantically searching for friction. Sitting up straight, Dan ran a hand through his hair, pushing his fringe away from his face before pulling the box of toys onto his lap and rummaging through them. He took out a pair of handcuffs, a vibrator, a cock ring and a fleshlight.

“Hands up.” Dan stated and Phil lifted up his wrists hesitantly, hating that he wouldn’t be able to touch himself. Securing the handcuffs around his wrists, Dan looped them around the headboard before moving on to the cock ring.

“Dan - fuck - please touch me.” Phil begged and Dan complied. Reaching for the lube, he slicked up Phil’s cock before grabbing the fleshlight and slowly guiding it up and down Phil’s dick, relishing in the little whimpers and moans that were tumbling from his lips, hair sticking to his head.

“F-faster, please,” Phil whined, hips bucking up in frustration as Dan kept the slow, antagonising pace up.

“Shh, you’ll cum eventually.” Dan promised, increasing the speed slightly nonetheless.

“I’m close, Dan, fuck-” Phil gritted out and Dan stopped all his movements, opting to kiss over Phil’s stomach and chest instead, working his way up slowly to his nipples before taking one his mouth and flicking his tongue over the hardening nub, teeth gently nibbling.

“Gonna finger you now.” Dan murmured, pulling away from Phil’s chest and instead sitting between his legs. Slicking up his fingers, Dan slowly pushed in the first one, steadily pumping it before adding a second digit and starting to scissor them.

“Oh god- oh fuck, Dan.” Phil keened, panting heavily as his cock blurted out beads of pre-come, the tip red and flushed. Dan smirked and slipped in the third finger, curling his fingers at the right angle to brush against Phil’s prostate, wrapping his free hand around his own dick when Phil moaned loudly, the noise going straight to his erection. He continued his relentless assault on Phil’s prostate, watching him thrash about as best he could with his hands restrained, hips bucking up, cock leaking and throbbing against his abdomen.

“Fuck me, please!” Phil begged, back arching as Dan started to quickly thrust his fingers in and out of him. It took all the self control Dan had to not thrust into him there and then, the way his hole was fluttering around his fingers made him want to pound him into oblivion. Taking a deep breath to steady his urges, Dan slowly pulled out his fingers and instead lubed up the vibrator, slowly pushing it in until it was fully sheathed.

“Ready?” Dan asked and Phil nodded, moaning quietly as Dan shifted it around to find Phil’s prostate before turning it on to the lowest setting. Phil groaned softly, biting down on his lip hard, toes curling as Dan took his dick into his hand. “Don’t hold back, I wanna hear you.” Dan stated and Phil let his lip slip out from between his teeth, moaning loudly when Dan turned up the speed, hand pumping faster as he started to thrust it in and out of his hole, nailing his prostate with the toy every time.

“Oh, fuck! I’m- I’m close.” Phil mewed, hips bucking up and Dan continued for a few more moments before removing his hand and pulling out the vibrator. Phil whined in defeat, chest heaving and face sweaty. “Please, please I need to cum.” Phil whimpered, eyes squeezing shut and Dan obliged, gently leaning down and kissing him.

“Shh, I’ve got you. You can cum soon, real soon, okay?” Dan asked and Phil whimpered, hips bucking uncontrollably. Smiling softly, Dan pressed his lips to Phil’s before kissing down his body, sucking marks every few inches until he reached his happy trail and the head of his cock.

“Dan,” Phil panted, cock throbbing painfully against his abdomen, straining up so the tip was resting just on top of his belly button and Jesus Christ, Dan always managed to forget just how big Phil was. Uncapping the lube, Dan spread it over his cock, moaning as he finally got the friction he’d been craving, undeniably turned on.

“Gonna fuck you now.” Dan growled, gently pressing the head of his cock to Phil’s entrance before slowly pushing in, biting his lip to stop from cumming as Phil fluttered around him quickly.

“Dan, fuck, move, please move.” Phil begged and Dan nodded, pulling out a few inches before pushing back in, moaning loudly.

“Oh fuck, you’re so tight.” Dan moaned and Phil whimpered as he changed the angle, nailing his prostate. Forming a steady pace, Dan started to pound into Phil, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in.

“Dan, Dan, Dan!” Phil chanted, wrapping his legs around Dan’s back, forcing him deeper, hands tugging at the restraints, panting heavily. He rarely bottomed, what with him usually being the more dominant, but when he did Dan made sure it was an experience that left him sore for two days after.

“Fuck,” Dan gritted out, head lolling forward onto Phil’s shoulder, his rhythm going sloppy as the heat spread through his abdomen.

“Oh, fuck! Dan, uh- please- I need more- fuck!” Phil moaned, pulling at the handcuffs frantically.

“Oh, God.” Dan groaned, the coil tightening faster and faster and Dan considered pulling out and riding Phil to his finish, bouncing up and down on his cock, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop pounding into Phil, the pleasure intoxicating. “I-I’m gonna-” Dan warned and Phil whined.

“No! No, Dan please let me cum first! Please!” He begged, knowing that Dan would pull out after he had cum. Yelling out a curse word, Dan slammed into Phil one last time before moaning loudly, cumming hard and in quick spurts into Phil’s hole, coating his walls.

“Oh fuck. Okay, shh, I got you.” Dan panted, head fogged over with the sheer power of his orgasm. He forced himself to move as he pulled out of Phil and uncapped the lube once more, slicking up his fingers before pressing one into his own entrance.

“Dan,” Phil gasped, hips bucking in anticipation as he watched Dan slip in a second digit, closely followed by a third, wincing at the overstimulation. Before Phil could say anything else, Dan was picking up his cock, adding a layer of lube, before holding it straight and slowly sinking down.

“Ah,” Dan groaned, the overstimulation bordering on painful, not to mention Phil wasn’t exactly small. Phil was too far gone to notice, hips snapping into Dan, dragging against his sensitive walls with every thrust. The heat was pooling in his stomach for the fifth time that night, sweat beading on his forehead.

“I’m gonna- fuck- please let me cum, Dan!” Phil begged and Dan nodded, wincing slightly as Phil pounded into him relentlessly, cock hardening from the pleasure nonetheless.

“Yeah- fuck, Phil- cum for me baby.” Dan moaned and that was all Phil needed to be finally pushed over the edge, cumming hard inside of Dan, the younger’s second orgasm following close behind.

“Oh fuck- fuck, Dan!” Phil cried, black dots swimming in his vision as the waves of pleasure racked through him finally. After he was finished, Phil slumped back onto the bed, panting heavily.

“Hey, Phil?” Dan asked, gently pulling himself off of Phil’s cock and pressing a kiss to his cheek, thumb running across his cheek bone before unlocking his handcuffs.

“Mm?” Phil hummed, wrapping his arms around Dan’s back lethargically.

“You okay?” He murmured and Phil nodded, kissing Dan gently.

“Yeah, I’m great.” He yawned and Dan laughed.

“It’s 7 o’clock, Phil, you can’t go back to sleep, the day’s just starting!” Dan pointed out and Phil groaned, burying his face into Dan’s neck.

“Watch me.” He muttered, pulling Dan closer to him.

“Oh and Phil?”

“What?” Phil groaned, nuzzling further into him.

“Congrats on 3 million.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! xx <3


End file.
